At The Inn Of Éamon Bayle
At The Inn Of Éamon Bayle is the sixth track off the King Records Japanese release of Under the Grey Banner and is a Japan and Taiwan only Bonus Track, Lyrics Under the Grey Banner (Japanese/Taiwanese Release Only) ["A blessed sight for the weary traveler, old Éamon's Inn has room for every man, elf or dwarf with a dry throat or empty stomache. Its roaring hearth, ripe tenderloins and its famous foaming ale has made the inn a gathering point for all men of the Southland Dales. They say that Éamon is older than the inn itself, which has stood since the time when men were carving out a meager existence among the ridges at Brisingard, and when the elven ruins at Westmar rose proudly and majestically like ivory spears. Quick of wit, always full of song and modestly robed, the old man gives no hint to what the eldest elves whisper of in secret tongues; that he is as ancient as the eldest acorns and nuts of Val'inthor, and came to the southlands with an army to pacify the dales in a time when wild beasts ravaged the lands from the coast to the old forest. But such talk seem like idle chatter and mere hearsay for those who have swung their flagon and stoops with old Éamon Bayle, who seems never troubled by the comings and goings of the Realms, as he uncorks yet another of his mammoth barrels of ale. Only his elven bracelet and his noble black mare, which emerald eyes seem not of any known horse-kind, support the whispered elven tales to which Éamon would merely scoff and sing his favorite song. "All the mead and all the ale men can drink is here for sale! Vast as the sea and deep as the dale, the barrels of ale at the Inn of Éamon Bayle!" Excerpt from 'The Fortunes of the West', ANNO CXLIII A.W.F II of Human reckoning."] ' '(Music: '''Holmlid, ''Mörck / Lyrics: Mörck)'' '' '''English Lyrics Half a week wandering on foot through the dale Our weary eyes gaze through a veil Deep in the mist is a fluttering frail from the fires of old Éamon Bayle Highwaymen, scoundrels and elves from the vale All roar and shout the same tale All the mead and all the ale men can drink is here for sale vast as the sea and deep as the dale the barrels of ale at the inn of Éamon Bayle "Man from the woman and elf from the vale" is the greeting from old Éamon Bayle "To pass through the southlands into elven dale this fine black mare shall be your avail! But now you are weary from days on your trail join us and shout this old tale" All the mead and all the ale men can drink is here for sale vast as the sea and deep as the dale the barrels of ale at the inn of Éamon Bayle Ride the steed through elven vale And with this mount we shall not fail Black as the night and swift as the gale The black mare speeds from the inn of Éamon Bayle 'Japanese Lyrics' 半週ほども谷を徒歩で彷徨っている 俺たちの疲れ果てた目はヴェール越しに見る 霧の奥には、イーモン・ベイル老の炎が かすかに揺れている 谷の追いはぎ、悪党、エルフたちが 同じ物語をわめき叫ぶ ミードもビールも ここで飲めるものはすべて、金がかかる 海の如く広く、谷の如く深き イーモン・ベイルの旅籠のビール樽 「人は女から、エルフは谷から」 それがイーモン・ベイル老の歓迎の言葉 「南の地からエルフの谷へと抜けるなら この良き黒馬が役立つだろう！ でもいま、汝らは旅路の日々に疲れている 我らに加わり、この古き物語を叫ぶのだ」 ミードもビールも ここで飲めるものはすべて、金がかかる 海の如く広く、谷の如く深き イーモン・ベイルの旅籠のビール樽 エルフの谷を馬で駆け この馬の旅路を果たさざることはない 夜の如く黒く、疾風の如く速く 黒馬はイーモン・ベイルの旅籠から疾く駆ける Trivia *Story-wise 'At The Inn of Éamon Bayle' is the missing 6th chapter between 'Fire And Brimstone' and 'The Black Mare' telling the events that transpired at the Inn and of how Ilmarion acquired the fabled black mare.